Drawing Board
by chichirichick
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! YAY! D WARNING: TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER! Trowa is a goth, Heero's a punk, Quatre's grunge? The Gundam Boys in highschool! 1x33x1, hinted 2x44x2. Explicit and Derogatory Language
1. Introductions

Trowa walked down the hallways, heads turning to look at him. He shrugged them off. As if they really mattered anyway, he thought. They didn't look at him because he was popular, and not because he had done anything great, but just because all of them had no lives, and they had to find some freak in the bunch to torment.

He stopped at his locker, finding his normal gang hanging out by it; his gang, that is, equaling one person. "Are you skipping again, Trowa?"

Trowa shrugged and opened his locker, emptying what was in his backpack from the last two classes. He just stood there and stared at his locker. As it had been since sixth grade, it was lined with pictures of Davey Havok*. Nothing else could line his locker but that.

"You know, Trowa, AFI* is so old."

Trowa shrugged again. "What's you point, Quatre?"

"Well, you're _goth_ right?"

Trowa nodded, or at least that was the group they stuck him in, he thought. His black clothes, his old worn out black trench coat, the black nail polish, the boots, and his now black hair had certainly earned him the reputation. His hair was his proudest thing, since it made him look more like Davey. God, he even idolized him now.

"Why don't you listen to some heavy metal or something? Like Cradle of Filth*." Trowa stared at Quatre for a while. Quatre wasn't goth, but he was the only one that bothered spending time with Trowa. He had been clean for about up until last year. He'd gotten into _happy_ drugs, and then grown into something of a grudge kid. After that, the two had become best friends.

"Why don't you go listen to some Silverchair* or something." Trowa retorted, slamming his locker. He didn't need to be bugged about his music choice. AFI was all he needed, and it was all he had.

Across the school, Heero was sitting at his desk in class. His boots where sitting on the top of the desk, his legs crossed. He was failing about ever class, but he didn't give a fuck. "Psst, Heero."

He cocked one eye open, looking over the person talking to him. "You going to the club tonight?" The girl crossed and uncrossed her legs, playing with her tongue ring. He knew what this was about.

"No. Last Poison* is a poser band. I'm not going until some one good comes there."

"I'm make it worth your while..." She grinned.

"Fuck off." Heero smirked. He pulled his head phones from his pocket and put them on, slipping in his Misfits cd. He noticed the kids getting up and knew he hadn't heard the pull. He jingled as he walked, the suspenders criss-crossed against the back of his legs, his leather jacket wrapped tightly around him. He got the looks again, but he didn't care. They were all bastards anyway.

"Hey!" Some one tore off Heero's headphones. "What do you think you're doing, fag?"

"Shut up." Heero said, grabbing back his headphones, as he continued to walk away.

"What? You think you're cool? You're just a worthless punk."

"At least I'm not a jock with a football stuck up my ass." Heero grinned and watched as the boy stuttered for something to say.

The kid balled his fist and walked towards Heero. "You're going to pay for that Yuy."

Duo dashed over, walking between the brute and Heero. "Now, guys, come on, you know my buddy's just practically comatose from all those mosh pits! Can't you just give a guy a break?"

"Maxwell, will you stay out of this?"

"Heero, why don't we just go to lunch now, huh?"

"Whatever." 

Heero continued to walk towards the lunchroom, leaving Duo scrambling with the other guys. "Thanks a lot fellas, but next time, I won't save you from Heero's wrath!" Duo winked and dashed away before they grabbed him, quickly catching up with Heero. "Damn, that was close."

"Next time you should just let me beat the crap out of them again." Heero bobbed his head lightly to his music, playing the guitar parts with his one hand on his invisible guitar.

"And let you get suspended for the fifth time this year? You're mom would be so disappointed in me for not watching her baby," he pinched Heero's cheeks and watched as he gave him a death glare.

"Actually, it would be the seventh time." Heero smirked as they pushed through the lunch room doors. It was swarming with kids, since the school was so huge. Heero liked it though, since he was easily lost in the crowd, and no one ever really cared if anything happened to him.

"So, Heero, what's on the menu today?" Duo pushed Heero's head out of the way, peering up through the line.

"Fuck! Hey, watch it, Duo." Heero winced. "You hit my fucking eyebrow piercing."

"You know, for a guy who's taking a lot of beating in this school, you sure are a baby about that eyebrow piercing of your's."

"Shut the hell up, it hurts like hell." He muttered as they looked up through the line.

Quatre and Trowa finally made their own way into the lunch room, filing themselves into the line. "So, Trowa, you going to skip with me next period?"

"If you want. But I'm not smoking up. I hate that."

"Fine." Quatre pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling one out and lighting it up.

Trowa laughed. "You fucking get away with everything."

"Yeah, they never suspect me," Quatre smiled as he took another puff of his cigarette.

Heero turned around, smelling the cigarette smoke.

"There's that kid again!" Duo frowned, sniffing the smoke.

"Who?" Heero hardly cared. It was a cigarette.

"Quatre something-or-other."

"So? What's important about him?"

Duo blinked and shrugged, looking at the ground. "Nothing I guess."

Heero scanned, seeing the blond with the cigarette between his lips. He looked fucking twelve, he thought. The cigarette didn't suit him. The guy next to him caught his eye though. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy with the black hair and lip piercing."

Duo peered through the crowd and looked at him. "Oh, that... um... something with a T. T... Trowa! That's it. Trowa."

Trowa turned and saw some boy looking at him. He looked like some punk goth mix, so Trowa didn't think he was staring at him for the usual reasons though. But his friend, they guy next to him... he was just glaring. He was... never mind.

"Trowa... hm..."

"What about him?" Duo nudged.

"Nothing. He just looks like Davey Havok."

"Um..."

"Shut up, Duo, you're such a poser."

"Leave me alone..." Duo kicked him in the shin, getting another death glare from Heero.

"Who's that guy?" Trowa nudged Quatre.

"I dunno." Quatre shrugged, taking one last puff from his cigarette before putting it out on his shoe. "It's not like I know anyone anymore."

"His name's Heero Yuy. Punk extraordinaire. Leader singer slash vocalist for the band Abandoned Life." Wu Fei slipped right between Quatre and Trowa, his hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hey, Wu Fei."

"Yeah, the school dictionary," Trowa grinned.

"I prefer know-it-all, Trowa." Wu Fei smirked.

Trowa laughed. "Okay, I'll remember that for next time."

"Anyway... why interested in the Yuy kid?"

He shrugged. "He was looking at me."

"Death glare?"

"No, just glare."

"Hm... so he's not mad at you..."

"He doesn't even know me."

"Who doesn't know you?" Wu Fei laughed. "You're the school freak, Barton."

"Thanks," Trowa said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't take it that way," Quatre said smiling. "It's a good kind of freak."

"Anyway, want me to find out?"

Trowa shrugged. "If you want."

"Kay." Wu Fei danced through the line, avoiding some people, stopping to chat for a moment with others. He was gangster-esc, yet he knew everything that happened in that school. He was always the first to know anything.

"Wu Fei!" Duo grinned and slapped Wu Fei's hand.

"Hey."

Heero didn't say anything, just played more of his air guitar.

"What brings you over here?"

"Was just talking to Barton and Quatre."

"Barton?"

"Oh, Trowa."

"I see... what's up?"

"Got to ask Heero something."

"Good luck!"

Wu Fei tapped Heero on the shoulder, causing him to slowly slip his headphones off. "What do you want, Wu Fei?"

"Got a question."

"Shoot."

"Why were you looking at the Barton kid like that?"

"Who?"

"Trowa Barton."

"Oh." Heero stared at him blankly.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

Wu Fei laughed. "Checking him out?"

Heero threw a light punch at his shoulder. "My ass."

"That's what I thought!" Wu Fei grinned. "You're the last guy I would expect to be gay."

"Thanks, Wu Fei, that's comforting." Heero smirked.

-------------------------------

Notes (*):

*Davey Havok: Lead singer for the band AFI

*AFI: Short for A Fire Inside. Early 90's to the future punk band. Want to check them out? www.afireinside.net

*Cradle of Filth: Also known as CoF. Harsh rock-type. Screaming/satanistic, very neat ^_^

*Silverchair: Grunge band. Probably most famous for their song "Ana's song" about anorexia.

*Last Poison: Nothing. I made it up ^^*


	2. The Note

--

Trowa walked up to his locker, first slamming his head against it. Today had sucked, really, really bad. Nothing was going right, and of course, Quatre had decided to skip school today. There goes all my support, he thought.

He quickly opened his locker, deciding he'd ditch all his things in there and then go home. Fuck the rest of this day, and fuck his homework. Something strange caught his eye as he opened the door. A note, hanging from the center of his locker. "Those assholes are fucking with me again," he muttered.

Waiting for the bell to ring, Trowa stood there and stared at the paper. After he made sure the hallway was completely empty, he pulled the paper from his locker, holding it in his hand. He was sure this was one of their cruel jokes, so he had waited for the coast to clear. He examined the paper. On the outside, it said simply "Trowa". He dreaded opening it.

He unfolded the note and started reading:

_I'm falling deep_

I can't get out

I've never acted this way before

~

_I spend days and nights_

In my bedroom

Trying to write the perfect song to sing to you

Back to the drawing board 

With the words you've heard a million times before

In your head, 

So love me.

So I can be myself again

Now hate me 

So things seem normal in my head

I'm trying 

To break away this ball and chain

So hate me

So things seem normal in my head

I spend days and nights

In my bedroom

Trying to write the perfect song to sing to you

Back to the drawing board 

With the words you've heard a million times before

In your head,

I am dead.*

"What the fuck?" Trowa asked aloud, not expecting anyone to answer. "Who sent me this?" Trowa started to wander the hallways, looking in Wu Fei's usual hiding spots. He finally found him, sitting in the library, surfing the internet while he was supposed to be in class. "Wu, I need some help."

"What's up, Barton?"

"Do you know anyone else with my locker combination? And do you know this handwriting?" He handed him the piece of paper.

Wu Fei smirked. "I know it... and just one other person. And, Trowa, I'm not at liberty to say."

"What are you pulling?" Trowa glared at him.

"Calm down, Barton." Wu Fei grinned. "Read the letter again, and maybe you'll realize."

"Fuck." Trowa stared at him for a few more minutes and then huffed out of the library, making his way out the back doors.

"Trowa!"

Trowa turned around and stared angrily at the person. "What is it?" It was that braided boy that was looking at him in the lunch room.

"You seen Quatre around?"

"He skipped." Trowa muttered.

"Crap. Okay, whatever."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

Trowa decided he might not know anything, but why not ask? He showed him the letter and asked, "You know who's handwriting this is?"

"Yeah, it looks like..." Duo was cut off by Heero, who quickly snuck up behind him.

"Maxwell, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I was trying to tell Trowa something, idiot, you mind?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me see." Heero grabbed the paper and looked at it. "It's Mest*."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's the band that wrote the song." He handed the paper back to Trowa. "Though, I guess you wouldn't know, since all you listen to is AFI."

Trowa glared. "Something wrong with that?"

"No." Heero tilted his head. "You at least have good taste."

"Jesus!" Duo waved his hand in front of Heero's face. "Are you fucking okay? You just gave this guy a compliment! That's it! Hell has frozen over, pigs are fucking flying. Heero Yuy has given some one a compliment."

"Shut the hell up, Duo."

Trowa started laughing. "Not much of a compliment anyway." Trowa looked over at Duo inquisitively. "Hey, you want to come by the house? Quatre's probably hanging out over my house right now anyway. He can't ditch and stay home, so he stays at mine."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, why the hell not? I'm going now, anyway. You going to skip?"

"Sure." Duo glanced over at Heero and then back at Trowa. "Can he come too? I hate making Heero anymore anti-social than he is, plus I promised his mommy I'd take care of him," Duo smirked.

Trowa looked blankly for a moment. "Yeah, sure." He didn't say it very sure of himself. Why the hell not? He didn't know, didn't care. He turned and started walking out the door, finding the two of them following him through, walking along side of him once they had reached outside the door. "My car's over here," Trowa pointed up to a nice sleek blank car. It was a little on the old side, but still looking as if it were in good shape.

"You drive?" Duo looked a little uncomfortable.

"Trust me." Trowa said and opened the driver's seat door, slipping in. Heero took shotgun, and Duo baled into the back.

"Fine, but my life's in your hands!"

Trowa laughed. "I'll take good care of it, don't worry."

Heero just sat and stared out the window over the dashboard. Trowa turned the key in the ignition and the music came on blasting as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Heero burst out of his dream world. "You listen to the Misfits*?" he questioned, recognizing the song that was playing on the stereo.

Trowa glanced with a grin at him for a moment. "Yeah, everyone who is really into AFI usually listens to the Misfits too. Either that, or I'm just weird."

"It's a good weird."

Trowa just smiled and stayed quiet.

"What's this?" Heero asked, listening intently to the next song. Trowa could see his one hand moving, maybe trying to figure the cords?

"It's AFI. Ever and a day*."

Heero kept quiet, still playing with his hands. "You like this one?"

"It's my favorite, I guess."

"Are we there yet?" Duo piped in, getting restless in the back seat.

"Duo, it's only been five minutes, can't you stay still?" Heero shot a glare at him.

"I'm ADD." Duo grinned.

"Right." Heero replied sarcastically.

"We're here." Trowa pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house, old and Victorian. He got out of the car and walked to the back door, walking through. Duo and Heero hurried after, walking into a nicely kept kitchen. "Hey, you here?" Trowa called up the stairs in the kitchen.

"Yeah! Was waiting for you to get your ass here." Quatre jogged down the stairs, stopping in his tracks as he saw Duo and Heero. "What are these guys doing here?"

Trowa shrugged. "Duo needed to see you or something, and Heero just came along for the hell of it, I guess. Why, Quatre? You got a girl upstairs or something?" Trowa smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Quatre grinned, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

"Anyway," Trowa cleared his throat, "Heero, I've got some CDs that you can borrow, if you want, of some of that music. They're upstairs." Trowa was really just trying to get Quatre and Duo alone. He needed to talk to him, so he would let him.

Heero stared at him for a moment. "Sure..." He followed Trowa upstairs and into a room right at the top of the stairs. It had AFI posters plastered everywhere on the walls, and a few odd and ends bands stuck in between them. "Nice room."

"Thanks." Trowa smiled and ducked under his bed, pulling out about three shoeboxes. "Here." He pulled out a stack of AFI CDs and handed them to Heero. "That's all of them. And I don't mind if you borrow those. I have a whole other set," Trowa grinned.

"...Thank you..." Heero said quietly, looking through the CDs. "Hey, Trowa..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to come see my band play?"

Trowa blinked and stared at him for a little. "Sure, why not?"

"We're playing at Mobile's* this weekend." Heero reached into his pocket, pulling out a two tickets. "Here, one for you, one for Quatre."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's taken care of." Heero nodded and started walking out of the room. "Think of it as pay back for letting me borrow the CDs."

Trowa was about to reply, but he was out of the room. He pocketed the tickets and followed Heero out, seeing him stopped at the end of the stairway. Trowa tilted his head as he saw this odd smirk come across Heero's face, as if he was trying to hold in a great big laugh.

"Jesus, Heero!" Duo practically shouted it, making Trowa make a rushed walk down the stairs. He stopped right behind Heero, seeing... Duo and Quatre standing at practically opposite ends of the room?

"What's going on?" Trowa looked at Quatre, who was, to say the least, blushing.

"Nothing. Heero, let's go." Duo was almost already out the door.

With the smirk remaining, Heero walked out the door, giving one last glance at Trowa before he left. He heard him say something, but Trowa couldn't make it out. He turned to Quatre and stared again. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope. Not a chance." Quatre grinned and sat himself up on the counter. "So, you getting buddy-buddy with Yuy?"

"What do you mean?"

" 'Oh, Heero, lets go up to my room, alone...' " Quatre smirked.

"What are you implying?" Trowa grimaced.

"Nothing. Just doesn't seem like you two are only friends."

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"Trowa, you're strange in every way. This would just be the cherry on the sundae."

Trowa stared at him for a while. "You are so fucking ridiculous."

Quatre laughed. "I'm sorry, buddy, didn't mean it."

"Right." Trowa answered bitterly. He shoved his hands into his pocket, feeling the note right next to the tickets. He took the note out and handed it to Quatre. "Read this."

Quatre scanned it. "What is it?"

"You know the handwriting?"

"Nope."

"Fuck." Trowa grabbed it and shoved it back into his pocket. "Some one taped the damn thing inside my locker. I don't know what it means."

"Dumb ass," Quatre hit his shoulder. "You have a _secret admirer._"

---------------------------------

Notes (*):

*Italicized Text: Song; "Drawing Board" by Mest.

*Mest: Semi-Punk band.

*The Misfits: Punk band, before AFI was around.

*Ever and a Day: AFI song off of their "The Art Of Drowning" cd.

*Mobile's: Another made up name ^^*


	3. The Fight

--

"Tickets?"

"Yeah." Trowa handed the two tickets to the guy, watching as he ripped them and handed the stubs back to Quatre and himself.

They walked into the large crowd of people, and into one of the side rooms. It wasn't as crowded, but it was just about as crazy as the lunch room as school. Trowa found himself a wall to stand up against, while Quatre caught site of a friend. "Hey, Wu!" Quatre waved, getting his attention.

"Well, hello there, Quatre. And Trowa! Making a special appearance, huh?" He walked over, his hair unusually down around his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Wu Fei shook his head, "Never mind. Enjoy the show. Heero's coming on in about...." Wu Fei glanced down at his watch, "... two minutes."

"Thanks..." Trowa said a little bewildered.

Suddenly he saw Heero come out on stage, setting up a few things and taking out his guitar. A few other random people came out, then Duo, holding a pair of drumsticks. I should've guessed that Duo would be in the band, Trowa thought. All of a sudden, the little blond disappeared. He scanned the room for Quatre, finding him right in front of the stage, talking to Heero and Duo. 

"Yeah, sure, Heero," Quatre smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

Trowa walked over, nudging the blond in the back. "Why'd you disappear over here?"

"What? I can't talk to my friends now?" Quatre grinned and nudged him back harder.

"I want to, too, you know." Trowa smirked.

"Well, talk." Quatre shoved him more towards where Heero was setting up. "Hey, Duo, we still on for tonight?" Quatre shoved his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah, of course," Duo had this odd grin on his face, leaving Trowa a little suspicious.

He's probably smoking up again, Trowa glared. Oh well, not like there's much I can do about what he does in his free time. Trowa glanced over at Heero, who was staring at him. Trowa stared back for a few minutes, wondering what he was actually staring at.

"Glad you came." He finally said, rather low and almost inaudible.

"My pleasure." Trowa nodded and started to walk away.

Heero grabbed his arm. "Just one thing."

"Huh?"

"Listen to the whole set, okay?"

"...I was planning to..." Trowa looked blankly at him, as he quickly jumped back on stage and made the last preparations on his guitar.

A few moments later, Heero was on stage, the sweat dripping from his bangs, and the music booming from the amps. The crowd and become slightly alive by the second song, but Trowa still stood motionless against the wall, watching him, wondering why Heero wanted him to stay for the whole set so badly as to ask him to. It had been about half and hour now, and Quatre slipped out of the crowd where he had been dancing around like crazy.

"Come on, Trowa."

"What?" He didn't have time to object before Quatre grabbed his wrist and pulling him through the crowd to the front. 

"One last song, guys, and that's it." Heero said quietly into the microphone. "You should all know it, and if you don't... well, you don't have good taste." A smirk crossed his face.

He started his guitar, Duo joining in with the drums. Trowa immediately new the song, his mouth dropping a little. "Lie in the comfort... of sweet calamity... with nothing left to lose..." Heero voice sounded so... He couldn't place it. It was doing something to his mind.

The song kept going, and going, and each note sounded over and over in Trowa's head. Why was he singing this? he kept thinking. This was why he wanted me to stay the whole set? God... he's wonderful. Trowa stopped. Wonderful?

"Will you be my, be my beloved? Will you help, help me to get through? Will you be my, be my destruction? Will you hold three tears I've saved for you..." Trowa stared up at Heero, his head was tilted in, almost hiding his face behind is bangs. But Trowa saw it... saw what he didn't want anyone else to see. There were tears on his face. Just two... no three streaks.

"Heero?" He said loudly, trying to get over the sound.

He didn't respond. Heero just turned and ran off stage, leaving his guitar on one of the amps. Duo looked over at Heero, a semi-shocked look quickly slipping from his face to be replaced with a painful one. 

Trowa walked onto the stage as they cleaned up. "Duo, where'd he go?"

"Backstage. I'll show you." Duo started walking. Trowa followed, finding Quatre also coming quick on his heals. They opened the door, and Heero was sitting there on the couch, looking fairly normal. He was toweling his sweaty hair dry.

"Hey." He said quietly to all of them.

"...Hi..." Trowa murmured.

"Duo, come on." Quatre tugged on him, forcing him to grab his jacket and then forcing him out the door. "Let's go."

They disappeared quickly, and Trowa watched as they left. He wondered what the hurry was. More importantly, he wondered what Heero was thinking. He sat next to him on the couch. "Why did you do that?" he asked quickly.

"Do what?" Heero wouldn't look at him, as he hid under his towel.

"The song."

"You like it. I wanted to do it."

"Heero..."

The door suddenly opened, that same girl from Heero's class standing in it. She waltzed over, standing right in front of him. "That was a great set, Heero."

"Yeah, whatever." Heero dropped the towel around his neck, staring at her.

"Want to go out?" She was playing with her tongue ring again.

"No."

"Why not, huh?" She leaned over, grabbing the towel and pulling his face closer to hers.

"I'm gay."

She broke out laughing and pushed him back. "My ass."

"Yeah," He cracked a pathetic smile. "Thought that might get you off my dick, but I guess not."

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to," Heero smirked. "But you won't ever get the chance. So get the fuck out, Relena. You make me _want_ to be gay."

"Shut the hell up." She did a quick turn and was back out the door.

"You know, practically every guy wants her," Trowa said quietly.

"Yeah, practically every guy but me." Heero looked over at him, leaning back on the couch.

"Can I ask why not?" Well, if he's going to ignore my questions about the song, why not ask him about other things... at least it'll be a conversation, he thought.

"Want to know the truth?" Heero stared at him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Keep your mouth shut about it, or you'll have my fist..."

"I know. Just tell me. I don't talk much anyway."

"I really am gay." Heero looked away from him and to the floor.

"...I never would have thought..."

"Yeah, I'm not the gay type," he laughed bitterly. "I keep it in the closet."

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know." He turned to look at him again, this strange, blank look on his face. "Are you?"

"Me?" Trowa looked at his hands. Quatre said I could be, but who's Quatre to say that? I don't like guys... I haven't really liked guys that way... except for maybe... He looked back at Heero. "I have no idea about that."

Heero looked away and reached over the side of the couch, picking up an acoustic guitar. Things were silent for a while. "Mind if I play?"

Trowa shook his head no, and sitting forward to watch him play. Heero started and this time Trowa had no idea which song it could be. He had started to space out and wasn't listening much to the words, but more the song. Heero played the song once through, it seemed like, then started again, this time opening his mouth to sing. Still, he couldn't recognize it.

"I spend days and nights... in my bedroom... trying to write the perfect song to sing to you. Write a song a day... but the band won't like it anyway. Back to the drawing board... with the words you've heard a million times before." The words picked up in Trowa's mind. It was the same that was on the paper. What was he doing? What was Heero saying? Why pick... Trowa stopped. It was him.

Heero kept singing, his voice getting a little shaky. Trowa leaned closer, weeding through Heero's bangs. Trowa caught the next word between their two lips, letting a quaint kiss rest upon Heero's lips. Heero's hands dropped from the guitar, letting it slip out of his lap. "Trowa..."

"You wrote that note in my locker, didn't you?" Trowa was still so very close to his face, feeling Heero's breath wash across his lips.

"...yes..." Heero whispered, moving in again, trying to get closer.

"Good..." Trowa placed his hands on the side of Heero's face, pressing their lips together, now more aggressive than the last kiss. Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, pulling him in closer. Trowa moved his hands from Heero's face, pushing him down onto the couch.

The door burst open, but they ignored it, still stuck in their own little worlds. The only thing that pulled them out was laughter. Heero gently pulled away, looking at Trowa. Trowa stared at him for a moment and then brushed his lips against his lightly, then looked for the figure that had come in.

"I see Heero!" Duo stood there, hands on hips, laughing.

Trowa laid back down on top of Heero, laughing to himself lightly. He ducked his face at the side of Heero's neck. "Shut up, Duo." Heero said quietly and quite indignantly. "Go back out there and play with your own boyfriend," he smirked.

"Yeah, but believe me, you won't hear the end of this!" Duo winked and scampered back out of the room, laughing the whole way.

"Heero..." Trowa whispered in his ear, kissing along his cheekbone.

Heero smiled weakly and pulled Trowa's head from it's hiding spot. "Trowa, is this really what you want? I don't mean to... push you..."

Trowa nuzzled his cheek gently. "I wouldn't do it if it's not what I want."

"Jesus." Heero held him tightly for a minute, taking in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered quietly. "Just relieved."

"Hm?"

"I was fucking _scared._" He pulled away and looked at him, playing a little with Trowa's bangs. "I never though _you'd _kiss _me._"

"It was just... that note, and the song. No one's taken the trouble to even notice me before. It was nice." Trowa leaned in and kissed him again. Heero, not caring about the conversation anymore, pulled him in, reaching deeper into his mouth. Trowa pulled away for just one moment, "Thank you."

--

"Trowa?"

He turned around and look, seeing Quatre standing there. "Hey."

"How's Heero?" Instead of the regular joke, Quatre seemed serious now.

I guess he found out about the fight, he sighed. _The fight,_ he thought again. If that's what you really want to call it. More like a laying down of the rules, he sighed. More like you being an asshole. Quatre noticed Trowa's extremely long pause and tried to get him moving.

"He didn't mean it, you know."

"How would you know, Quatre?" Trowa kicked himself. Now he was being a jerk to Quatre. This had all happened with just a slight over-angry moment, and now he couldn't get away from it.

"Look, you keep it in the closet, too. You can't attack him for that."

"I can if what I want is for us to be together, no interruptions. But he won't come out, even though I'm willing to do that for him."

Quatre looked at the floor. "Please, come on, Trowa, he's miserable."

Trowa sighed. And you don't think I am without him right now? Trowa reached in his locker and flipped a note in between his fingers. It was the apology he had written and left in his locker for about a week now. A week without Heero Yuy, and all because of one little fight. He closed his fist around it and thrust it into Quatre's hand. "Take it to him for me?"

"Yeah," Quatre said a little happily.

Quatre quickened his steps down the hallway, dodging people here and there. He rushed over to Heero's locker, finding him leaned against it, his headphones on full blast. "Heero! Heero!" Quatre rushed over, seeing that he still wasn't looking. He shook him quickly, finally getting him to open his eyes.

"What is it?" Heero glared at him.

"Trowa sent you this." Quatre smirked and handed the piece of paper over.

Heero didn't reply but looked at him for a few minutes, then frantically opened the note, reading it. _Heero - I'm an asshole, I know. There shouldn't be a reason for you to forgive me, but can you find one, please? If you can... well, come by my house tonight. Love - Trowa._

Shoving the note in his pocket, Heero wandered past Quatre and through the hallways. Forgive him? I can't not forgive him. He started rushing, not even noticing it. He didn't want to see him tonight, he wanted to see him _now._ Heero rounded the corner of the hallway just about a minute after the bell had rung, leaving the hallways empty, except for something.

Trowa hit the ground, taking a gasp of air. The jock picked him up by his shirt, giving him some kind of threat. Trowa didn't move, didn't fight back, didn't react. It wasn't his style. He'd just take the beating, and let them have their fun. "What's wrong with you, you stupid goth? Can't fight for yourself?" He dropped Trowa onto his back, listening to the smack of his head against the lockers.

"Why don't you leave him the fuck alone." Heero said angrily, clenching his fists.

"Yuy, you stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"Really?" Heero walked over to the guy, taking him by the collar like he had to Trowa. "It's my fucking business if I want it to be."

"I said, keep the hell out..." Heero didn't want him to even finish the sentence. He threw a nice punch square in his jaw, sending the guy to the ground.

"Now, I suggest leaving him the hell alone." Heero crouched next to Trowa, running his fingers delicately across his forehead and bangs. The blood was dripping down from his lip, and there was a bruise starting to form on his cheek. He had no idea if he was hurting anywhere else. "I'm going to take you home." Heero lifted him from the ground gently, placing him back on his feet.

"What are you doing, Yuy? Is he your fucking boyfriend or something?" The jock laughed loudly at his own joke.

"You know what, idiot," Heero turned to look at him for one moment. "He _is_ my boyfriend." Heero looked at Trowa, who was both shocked from the beating and Heero's confession. Heero leaned in a little, placing a soft kiss on Trowa's lips before guiding him outside quietly.

"They're all going to know..." Trowa said quietly as Heero situated him in Trowa's car, taking the keys from Trowa's pocket.

"Fuck them," Heero said bitterly.

They drove in silence to Trowa's house. Heero took him inside and cleaned him up a little, letting him go upstairs and get changed into something more comfortable. He came back down, looking as if he had hardly changed at all. Heero was sitting at the table, playing with the note in his hand.

"Is this right?" he asked to the wall.

Trowa pulled Heero from his seat, leading him into the living room. He turned on some music, trying to think of what to say to him. "The note doesn't say it all. Heero, I'm sorry. Sorry for messing things up like that."

"I forgave you already. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Heero sat down on the couch, allowing Trowa to curl up in his arms. "I missed you."

There was a tingling feeling in Trowa's body, just to hear him say those words. "Really?"

Heero laughed lightly, "No, I was just saying it to fool you."

Trowa looked up at him and smirked, reaching out his hand and putting it on the side of Heero's face. "I missed you, too." Trowa pulled him in for a kiss, not having to do that much pulling. Heero was right up against him quickly. Guess he really did miss me, Trowa thought.

Trowa started to get lost in his arms, thinking about nothing but having Heero again. Suddenly, something pulling him out... "_Will you be my, be my beloved?_" The song was playing. Trowa tightened his hold on Heero, pushing deeper into the kiss. I will, he thought.


	4. Moving Out

--

"You always feel guilty about that, don't you?"

He'd cornered Trowa again, the easiest place being his car. "I don't know what you're talking about," his normal, nonchalant answer.

"I see." Heero stared at him for a while. He knew he'd never really gotten over how stupidly they'd fought over Heero's quietness about their relationship. It started when Duo had actually confronted Heero about Trowa and him, and if they were actually together now. He'd denied it even to his best friend.

After that, Trowa had a fit about it. Heero supposed he had ever right to get on his case about it. Trowa was important to him, very important, not just as a boyfriend, but a person. He should've at least been able to tell his best friend exactly how he felt about Trowa. He could have, but he had decided not to, and that had hurt Trowa.

Heero slipped his hand into Trowa's unoccupied one and smiled. They had become fine now, though, after Heero had gone so far as to admit it to that stupid jock that had dared touch Trowa. Practically the whole school knew now, and I guess that could attribute to the more abundant strange looks that they were getting. Heero shrugged internally, it was worth it. Trowa was worth it.

"Here, turn left," Heero had almost forgotten his turn, but Trowa still easily made it. Heero uneasily looked down the street. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Right here. The blue one."

Trowa pulled in slowly in front.

Heero smile gently. No red car in the driveway. That would make this a lot easier. "My dad's not home. His car's not here."

"So just your mom, huh?"

"She's not that hard. She doesn't speak English a lot anyway."

Trowa shrugged and opened his car door, stepping out on the pavement. Heero followed and walked next to him, his hand in Trowa's. The walked over to the smaller looking house, Heero pausing at it's entrance. He opened the door, holding his breath. Trowa squeezed his hand slightly, causing Heero to actually relax. "Konnichiha."

His mother stared at him for a few minutes, then look back down at some papers on the table. "Who is that?" she managed to say in English, a very thick accent distorting the words.

"Koi," Heero replied quietly.

"Hm?"

"Koi, mother," he repeated loudly this time, almost on the very of yelling.

"Nani? Koi?" She was utterly and completely shocked.

"Yes, koi. His name is Trowa."

This seemed to anger the woman even further. Trowa cringed a little as the woman seemed to run into a long string of shouts in a language he didn't understand in the least. He glanced at Heero, who had hung his head and was staring at the floor. The woman seemed to stop for a moment, breathing in deeply.

"Gomen, mother." Heero sighed out.

"Gomen! Ha!" She made it seem as if he was mocking her. She went into another long string, this time not shouting, just lecturing.

"Gomen."

"Aye!" The woman threw up her hands and sat back, staring at him. "What a son."

"Gomen." Heero seemed as if he were a broken record.

Trowa seemed utterly confused. "Heero..."

"Shh." Heero hushed him quickly. "Gomen," he bowed slightly, pulling Trowa along with him as he headed for the stairs.

"Heero, what happened?"

"She hates you. Hates me too, I believe."

"What? How?"

"It's hard to explain," he sighed. "Lets not talk about it." He knew this would be a miserable experience, he was just glad his father wasn't home for this.

Trowa frowned. "Heero, open up, will you?"

"No." Heero led him up to the attic, opening the door. "This is my room," he said quietly.

It was fairly blank, a few posters here and there. A bed pushed up again a wall, the only wall with a window. "It's nice," Trowa said equally as quiet.

Heero shot him a look. "You can see why I didn't want to show this to you sooner."

"What, you thought I'd hate you?" Trowa slipped out of his hand, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist.

"Something like that." He relaxed a little, leaning into Trowa. "Just... don't bother about what my mom thinks. She's harmless. She doesn't really mean it."

"Where's your dad?"

"Probably off at the goddamn base," he growled.

"Hey..." Trowa kissed his neck gently. "Calm down."

"I can't." Heero sighed deeply, fighting back the tightness that was in his chest. "You're the only thing in this house right now that makes me feel worth anything."

"They love you, Heero, they just-"

"No they don't. I was a mistake, and they let me know it. She just yelled at me for being happy for once. She said if I couldn't find it in a girl, why should I be happy with a boy? She treated it like loving you was some form of payback."

"Is it?"

Heero turned to look at him, glaring. "This isn't a game. I wouldn't use you."

Trowa just smiled.

Heero jumped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"A car door. My dad's home. Che!"

"Che?"

Heero stared blankly at him for a moment. "Japanese."

"Oh, you're-"

"No time for that. Shimatta!" Heero kissed him quickly, but keeping it passionate and sweet. "Just, don't listen to a word he says. He won't understand. He's worse than mother." Trowa could feel Heero's hands shaking in his.

"Calm down-"

Heero kissed him again, holding him tightly. "I don't care what he says, Trowa."

"Shh, it'll be fine."

"Heero!" Heero froze, hearing the shout for him.

Trowa gripped his hand tightly, pushing Heero lightly to help him to start to move. Heero stepped down the stairs slowly, dreading each step.

"Who's that?"

"Trowa," he murmured.

"I couldn't hear you, young man!"

There stood a rather frightening looking man, in Trowa's opinion. He was in uniform, much taller than Heero, just a little taller than Trowa himself. He had a much sterner expression that even Heero could not match. It made Trowa's skin crawl.

"Trowa, sir," Heero addressed him as if he were a commander rather than father.

"Your mother says he's your boyfriend."

"Yes, koi, sir."

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Sir, I love him."

Trowa smiled inwardly. Heero had never said that to him, but to hear him standing up to his father just by saying that made him feel... well, special.

"My son is not gay! Do you know what kind of disgrace you are to this family? You don't do well in school, you were expelled from the military academy, you play that stupid guitar-"

"Sir, please, stop."

"Stop? Why?"

"Sir, he's standing right here!" Heero held up their connected hands. "Can't you just let me live how I want? I don't mind touching him, kissing him in public, and I-"

"Shut up! You're not going out with him anymore. This is the last day I'll tolerate this. You're stopping this right now."

"I won't!" Heero glared at his father. Trowa was shocked at Heero's father's forwardness. Heero looked over at Trowa, his teeth clenched. "Kutabare!" Trowa felt Heero jerk him forward and out the door, to the street, and led him to his car.

"Heero, are you sure-"

"We're leaving. Now."

Trowa turned completely silent, getting in the driver's seat of the car. Heero was already in the passenger seat by the time he got in. The car started and moved down the street slowly, making its way back to its own home. Trowa glanced over at Heero, the worst scowl he'd ever seen written all over his face. "Heero, are you-"

"Please, Trowa, just don't ask." His voice was so unsteady.

Trowa nodded slowly.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to get back to Trowa's house, but it felt like an eternity of silence between the two of them. Heero walked out of the car slowly, up to Trowa's house, Trowa following close behind. Heero was no used to coming in and out of the place, yet had never seen a trace of Trowa's parents. They'd never talked about it either, not even when Heero suggested meeting his parents.

Trowa unlocked the door, wrapping his one arm around the waiting Heero. He seemed terribly cold, but it wasn't a surprise. Heero made his was through the opened door and into the living room, laying out on the carpet as he was now accustomed to. Trowa locked the door again from the inside and then walked into the same room as Heero, laying down next to him.

"Gomen, Trowa."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh. Why?"

"You didn't need to be brought into that."

"It was fine." Trowa reached over, caressing the side of Heero's face. They were both laying on their sides, facing one another.

"He never should have said those things." Trowa could feel Heero tremble under his touch.

"He just doesn't understand. It's fine, Heero."

"No it's not. He doesn't want me with you. That's not fine!" For the first time in Trowa's life, he saw the tears dancing along the edge Heero's eyes. Trowa could feel his chest tightening, looking at his "koi" about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry," Trowa smiled gently, clearing away the tears before they formed enough to fall. "We'll stay together."

Heero shoved himself closer to Trowa, touching his forehead to his. "I don't know how."

Trowa laid there for a moment, biting his lip slightly. He caressed the side of Heero's face, his thumb rubbing along Heero's cheek. "I do."

"How?"

"Move in here, with me."

--

"Do you hear me, young man?"

"Yes, sir." Heero stood in the doorway, another reprimand at hand from his father. His mother sat at the table, ignoring it completely.

"You're not going to see him again."

"But, sir-"

"No buts. You're not."

"Sir, listen-"

"No, you listen to me. You're leaving him be!"

"But I-"

"You what?"

"Will you just let me talk for a goddamn minute?"

The frightening man was silent.

"You can't do this to us. I'm..." Heero looked away, "I'm moving out. I'm going to live with him. I don't care what you say anymore. I'm leaving this goddamn place."

"Bouji!"

"Mother!" Heero yelled at her.

"If you leave, you're never coming back."

"That's what I was planning on." Heero rushed upstairs, putting a few things into a bag, collecting everything he could possibly need. He stared around the room one last time, the blinking light catching his eye. "A message?" He walked over, hitting the message machine button.

"You have 1 new message."

"Heero, this is Ari. I fucked up my arm..."

Heero sighed.

"... they said I won't be able to play for at least four months..."

"God damnit!" Heero slammed down on the machine, causing it to cease quickly. "Why the fuck did he have to do that?" Heero slammed down the stairs, carrying a few bags and his guitars. "Good bye!"

"Bouji!"

"Shut up, mother!"

--

Heero sat there, lounged in Trowa's lap for a little. He was nuzzling noses with him, kissing every now and then.

"Will you two quit it? One of the people are here to audition!" Duo gave Heero a tap, earning himself a death glare.

Heero unattached himself from Trowa and stood up giving him one more look before walking over to the door and opening it. "Who are you?" he didn't sound to pleasant, but then again, it was Heero.

"Merian."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Seven years."

"Do you have time for a band?"

"I have nothing better to do, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you-"

"Are you going to ask me a million questions, or can I just play for you?"

Heero smirked. He walked back over to Trowa, this time taking the seat next to him. "I like her attitude," he whispered hoarsely over at Trowa.

"Just see how good she can play." Trowa knew the girl personally. She'd been a close friend of the family for a while, having taken painting classes with his mother.

Heero listened carefully as she took out her rather old looking base and began strumming away to one of the music sheets he had left out for her. "She's good. Almost as good as Ari."

"She's better," Trowa smirked, taking Heero's hand. "Trust me."

"I like her!" Duo smiled pleasantly. "She's just as good as Ari!"

"I guess so." Heero nodded. Heero was tired of seeing other bassists, too, for replacements, so he stood up and walked over, extending his hand in an almost friendly gesture. "Are you willing to play for us, Merian?"

Merian looked at his hand wearily. "Fine." She shook it harshly.

Heero slunk his hand away, trying to put on a smile. "Good, we practice-"

"Lets just get one thing straight."

"Hn?"

"I'm a girl. But if, because of that, you treat me any different than you treated _Ari_, I'll kill you."

"Omae o korosu."

She blinked. "I just said that."

Heero laughed. "You know Japanese, huh?"

"Here and there," she waved her hand lightly.

"You're hired."


	5. Here Comes Trouble

--

Heero stumbled out into the hallway. It was dark, and he was hardly used to Trowa's house just yet. "Trowa?" He shuffled into his room, looking into the darkness.

He could see Trowa sit up groggily, "Heero, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Heero walked over to the bed, sitting on it.

"Do you need to talk?" He yawned slowly.

"Hold me?"

Trowa stared at him a moment, but finally smiled. He pulled Heero down, laying him in his bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter boy, nuzzling his face into the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "You'll be okay."

"If you say so."

"Your father hasn't bothered you again, has he?"

"No, not at all. I don't exist. Bouji."

"Bouji?" Trowa stumbled over the pronunciation, causing Heero to laugh lightly.

"She yelled at me. Called me a dead child. I'm dead to them."

"You're not dead to me."

Heero smiled in the darkness, snuggling slightly closer to Trowa. "Kawaii."

"Hm?"

"I just called you cute."

Trowa laughed. "Some day you're going to have to teach me some of that."

Heero shook his head. "It makes it more fun."

"Just trying to get to me," Trowa kissed Heero's neck, giving him a shiver.

Heero shifted, facing Trowa now. He pulled Trowa's face in, kissing him deeply. Their lips parted slowly, sweetly. "You know you're really important to me."

"I couldn't guess," Trowa smirked, feeling Heero's breath run against his lips.

"Trowa, I..." Heero sighed.

"What is it, Heero?" Heero could hear the concern in his voice.

"What would you say if I said I love you?"

Trowa breathed in deeply. "I don't know."

"I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I said it."

"Just because-"

"I mean it."

--

They walked hand and hand into the club, Heero swinging their joined fingers back and forth in anticipation. "Calm down," Trowa grinned, looking at the obviously nervous Heero.

"What if she messes up?"

Trowa shot him a look. "Merian is great. You guys sounded fine in practice, it'll be fine."

"Hn." Heero walked over to the guy standing out front of the club, getting them in quickly. The rest of the band was already inside in the back, toying around with their instruments.

"Glad you could make it!" Duo smiled and waved at the two as they walked through the door.

"You guys ready?"

They were out on stage in now time, Trowa finding his usual spot in the back from which to watch. Quatre was there, some where, in the crowd watching Duo play drums. Trowa was quite sure there was some kind of infatuation between the two.

Their set was absolutely fine, even with Merian. Trowa smiled. He was glad he'd talked her into playing. Now there was one more thing to talk her into...

"Hey, Trowa!" Wu Fei snuck up behind him, sending Trowa's heart into constrictions.

"Jesus, Wu Fei!" Trowa regained himself quickly, taking a breath.

"You told me to come?"

"Yeah," Trowa smiled. "Thought you might want to see Heero's new bassist."

"I heard he had gotten a new one."

"What a surprise," Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I hear it's a girl."

"Sure is." Trowa motioned towards Merian, who was packing up on stage, making way for the next set. "That's her."

"Onna," Wu Fei huffed.

"I'm going to have to start carrying a bilingual dictionary with me for all of you," Trowa smiled.

"Is she any good?"

"Better than good."

"Hm... Trowa, you interested in her?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Trowa laughed. "What, you think Yuy doesn't please me?"

They both broke out in laughter for a little, finally making their was to the stage. "All I'm saying is that you seem to be putting her on a pedestal."

"With good reason." Trowa stepped up onto the stage, walking over to Merian. "Merian, this is Wu Fei. Wu Fei, the popular, talked about, Merian."

Merian eyed him, making a skeptical look. "So this is him?"

Wu Fei gawked a little, shocked at her response. "I am who, Trowa?"

Trowa laughed. "So I told her a little about you before hand, does that hurt?"

"Trowa..." Wu Fei growled. "Tell me you're not playing matchmaker!"

"Of course..." Trowa grabbed Heero who happened to be walking by and hid behind him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll kill you!"

"You try, and you die." Heero cracked a smirk. "He's mine. You have to get through me first."

--

"Heero!"

Heero turned from his locker and looked for the voice. A smile pierced his lips, seeing Trowa slowly making his way through the hallway of people. "Hey," he said huskily.

Trowa walked up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Heero, I have to stay after today. I'll give you the keys to the car. Merian said she'll drive me home."

"Alright." Heero smiled again and kissed him softly, feeling the arm slip away from his waist. "I'll see you tonight though, at home, right?"

"Of course," Trowa called back as he walked down the hallway, flashing one last look at Heero before turning down the other hallway.

Heero stood at his locker for a little longer, figuring out which CD's to take out of his locker. He reached into his pocket. "Trowa didn't give me the keys..." He grinned and closed his locker. "Guess I'm going to have to hunt him down for them."

Trowa stopped in the stairwell for a moment, hearing the jingling from his pocket. "I didn't give them to him! Jeez, I'm an idiot."

Heero felt a hand clasp around his shoulder and something take out his legs, dropping him to the floor. "You know, you're really disgusting, Yuy."

Heero clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain from hitting the ground hard. "Why do you say that, asshole?"

"I don't need to see your pansy little antics with that boyfriend of your's all over the hallway."

He breathed in quickly as he felt some one grab a fist-full of his hair. "I don't object when you and that whore are exchanging saliva in the hallway-" He was cut off by his face smashing into the floor.

Trowa turned around and started walking down the stairwell.

"Hey, Trowa!"

He turned and looked, seeing Merian. "Hey."

"I thought you were coming to the art class today."

"I am. I just forgot to give Heero the keys. I'll be there in a second."

"I'll come with," Merian smiled and caught up to him on the stairs.

The two of them walked down the hallway, chatting on and off. They turned the corner, Trowa stopping dead in his tracks. Merian looked at him questionably, "What's wrong, Trowa?"

"He... Heero?"

Merian slowly turned and looked in the hallway, seeing the person sprawled on the floor, and the other boys circled around him. "Hey!" Merian shouted, making the boys turn around.

"Let's go!" The 'ring master' called out, causing everyone but the bloody boy on the ground to high-tail it down the other hallway.

Trowa broke out into a run, but not after them, but to the mass on the floor. "Heero?" He turned him over, the blood soaking all over his hands. Heero was completely unresponsive, the blood dripping from his nose and lip. "Heero, look at me!" Trowa propped Heero up in his lap. "Come on, Heero."

"Trowa, is he-"

"No! Just get some help, Merian, now!"

--

Heero's vision was blurred, seeing the two figures standing across the room.

"I came as soon as I got your call."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hey, anything for my baby." The two of them embraced. The woman lowered her voice to a whisper, "Honey, he's awake."

"Heero?" Heero felt a hand wrap lightly around his. "Heero..."

Heero blinked again, trying to focus. He could just make out Trowa, standing close to him. Heero lightly squeezed Trowa's hand. "T... Trowa..."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Trowa took his other hand and caressed Heero's cheek gently. 

Heero coughed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I feel like hell."

Trowa laughed gently. "You look it. They weren't gentle with you at all..." Trowa clenched his jaw for a moment. "They shouldn't have done this."

"They're assholes, it's all they know."

"It's all over the news anyway." Trowa sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing deeply.

"Am I really that important?" Heero blew out some air, trying to reach a hand to run through his hair, but realizing it was too painful.

"It's a hate-crime. The media loves hate-crimes." Trowa bit his lip.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Your parents came by while you were still out."

"What the hell did they want?"

"To see you. To make sure you were alright."

"Fuck them."

"Heero-"

"They're only coming back because they want to look like the good parents."

"I thought that much."

Heero turned over on his side, gasping a little at the pain. Trowa reached out, but he hit his hand away lightly. "This is just how it's going to be for a while. Until things die down."

"And I'll be here."

"Arigato."

"Hey, no problem." Trowa reached out and rubbed his cheek again. "Anyway... want to meet my parent, singular, of course. There's only one in this family."

Heero grinned. "I'll probably scare them away."

"She's seen worse." Trowa looked over his shoulder, waving out a hand to signal to come closer.

An elegant young-looking woman walked over, putting a hand on Trowa's shoulder. Heero could see the resemblance of their faces, but he certainly would not have guessed that they were mother and son. "Nice to meet you, Heero. I haven't heard much about you, but then again, I haven't been around much to hear such things."

"It's a pleasure. I'm sorry I'm not exactly looking my best at the moment."

She gave a sympathetic smile, "You just get better soon, so Trowa won't worry so much. I haven't seen him this out of sorts since he was a tiny boy."

"Well, one does get worried over their significant other, you know, mom." Trowa looked uncomfortable for a moment, but managed a smile.

"Oh, he's your boyfriend! Well, I could have guessed, but thanks for telling me," she smirked and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Heero, you've found yourself a fine catch, even if he goes out of his mind sometimes and forgets to tell his mother such things."

"He's probably been meaning too," Heero smiled. "At least some one's family took it well."


	6. Long Awaited 6th Chapter ((I beg for for...

--

Heero turned his head, looking up at Trowa from the wheelchair. His hospital release had mostly been kept quiet, except for the unfortunate fact that his parents where informed of that date. As Trowa wheeled him down the ramp, he stopped short. "Hey, you trying to knock me out of the wheelchair or something?" Heero asked playfully with a smirk in Trowa's direction.

"Damnit."

He turned from his gaze at Trowa to the mob that was walking towards them. Reporters, photographers, and worst of all, his parents. "They're turning it into a media frenzy."

"I wasn't expecting any less."

"Oh, Heero!" His mother rushed over, hugging him awkwardly.

"Get off," Heero pushed her away, making her fall into his father. "You don't really give a damn. Stop the act."

"Oh, Hee-chan." His mother's eyes welled up with tears.

"Now, son," his father put a firm hand on Heero's shoulder, making him shrink into the wheelchair from the pain, "Don't upset your mother any more."

"Like you really cared anyway."

The media finally caught up with them, taking so many pictures that Heero felt as if he was going to go blind. "I'd like to say that this is an awful tragedy and that those heathens that did this to my son will pay for this. His sexual preference doesn't deem him fit to receive such a beating." Heero's draw dropped as he heard his father say that, making him even more sick than he had already felt.

"You-" Heero was cut off by Trowa, who had gently slipped a hand down Heero's cheek.

"Not now. Lets just go home." Trowa wheeled through the group quickly, Heero's parents tagging along right behind him.

"Excuse me, young man, I'd like to take my son home." Heero's father grabbed Trowa's arm, swinging Heero slightly.

"I'd let you do that, sir, but I'm sure you have no idea where I live. You see, that's his home."

--

"Where's your mom?" Heero walked down the stairs slowly, trying to keep his balance.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were awake." Trowa turned away from the sink, looking at Heero sympathetically.

"Don't look at me that way." Heero sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry."

"So where is she?"

"Gone again, as usual." Trowa didn't seem too upset, but he sighed anyway, gazing at the door of the kitchen.

"She doesn't stay, does she?"

"Never has. That's the first time I saw her in five years."

"Five years?" Heero had a shocked tone of voice.

"You say it as if it's a long time."

"You say it as if it's not."

"I don't miss her much. She's just always there when I need her." He smiled gently to himself, taking a deep breath, "I know she loves me, that's enough."

"Trowa, why does she do this to you?"

Trowa laughed gently, "Lets just say she wasn't planning on a baby, nor was she ready for one emotionally. She loved me, but just didn't know what to do with me. She runs away from that."

"Trowa, I'm..."

"Sorry? Don't be." Trowa walked over to Heero, kissing him gently. "As I said, she loves me so it doesn't matter. By the way, your lawyer called today."

"I have a lawyer? Since when?"

Trowa rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his hand along Heero's side. "Since your parents pressed charges against the boys that did this to you."

"What?" Heero's face looked rather cross.

"Calm down. I guess it's not horrible... and maybe those homophobes will think before they try this again to anyone."

"That's just not the point," Heero sighed, collapsing against Trowa's chest. "It's just not supposed to be like this."

--

Trowa leaned against the door of his car, looking around anxiously. He had already left the court room because he couldn't stand to be there, listening to all the doctors, lawyers, and people who where trying to prove these boys innocent. Anyone who did that to Heero should definitely pay for it.

He stared at the swarm of media for a while, all of them waiting for a glimpse of any one of the people in this case. Heero's parents loved the media, urging them on about how much they loved their son and couldn't believe anyone would do this simply because of the "different lifestyle" he had.

The swarm became a little more aggravated, signaling the exist of the trial. The boys came out first, their macho idiocy glowing off of their smirking faces. Heero finally limped out of the courtroom, his lawyer holding onto one of his arms to keep him steady. She was a nice young woman who had done very well for the case. She was the only thing that made both Trowa and Heero at all happy about this.

The mass of people, including Heero and his lawyer, stumbled over to Trowa's car. "Hey!" Trowa shouted over the ruckus of them all. Heero sighed heavily from the mass amount of people. Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders for a few moments, almost getting blinded by camera shots in the meantime. "Think we can ask them for doubles?" Trowa whispered in Heero ear, receiving a small chuckle in reply.

"Let's go." Heero said as he slipped from Trowa's hold, looking back at his lawyer for a second. "Do you need a ride, Noin?"

"Not at all," she smiled, "I have things to do. You two go home and relax."

Suddenly, the crowd of reporters and such turned and started to shuffle away in the direction of Heero's parents. It was like flies to rotting meat.

Heero's blood boiled slightly. "Noin, what's the point of this?"

"Point of what, Heero?"

"The case."

"Money, mostly, for the damages."

"That's not what this is about. Money doesn't matter," Heero sighed, clenching one of his fists. "Noin, how do I just talk to the people?"

"You mean a public statement?"

"Yes."

"A press conference, I suppose. It's hard to do that with the press already mauling you."

"I want one, as soon as possible. This has to be fixed."


	7. Final Chapter! ((possibly)) Important A...

--

Heero sat there practically pulling the skin off his hands from wringing them so hard. Trowa quickly grabbed on, bringing it back to his lap for fear that Heero might continue wringing them even with his hand there. Trowa leaned in, whispering in Heero's ear, "Are you sure this is what you want to do right now, Heero?" He only nodded back a reply.

He leaned onto the table, bring Trowa's hand with him. He put his elbows down, hunching over to get closer to the microphone. "I'm not used to having anyone know anything about my life other than myself. When the beating happened, I was hoping to be able to quietly slink back to my boyfriend's residence and try to forget about how many pigheaded people there were in this town."

"Instead, Mr. and Mrs. Yuy, previously known as my parents, decided to turn this into a media frenzy. Not only would they like a media frenzy, but they would also enjoy to be compensated in the courts. As my first step to clearing all of this up, I'd like to say that all they want to be compensated for is having a gay son. Though in the lime light they seem like devoted and loving parents, it's a lie."

"Not only are both of them extreme homophobes, but they're both the worst parents I have ever encountered. My father would beat me constantly in my mother's presence, and all she would do is laugh at me for being so stupid. When I came out as gay to my family, the beatings increased, especially when I came home with boyfriends. Trowa could see that my home was not a loving environment and allowed me to stay with him."

"When I left, my mother was screaming only one word at me, 'Bouji.' For those of you who aren't acquainted with Japanese, it means a dead child. She, in not so many words, was saying I was dead to her. I doubt that my father didn't share her view." Heero stopped, taking a drink from the cup of water that was at the base of the microphone. He suppressed any urge he had to run away.

"Against what my parents would like you to believe, all that this is about is some people who just don't understand homosexual life. I doubt they understand any kind of sexuality other than what their dick tells them. I ask you now to look at your significant other for a moment and try to decide why exactly you're with them." Heero turned looking at Trowa and smiling.

"I personally know exactly why I'm with Trowa. It's because of his like of being different. His compassion, his creativity, and his openness to trying new things," Heero laughed slightly to himself. "If you're not getting where I'm going with this, I'm going to clear it up right now. If Trowa had been born as a female, I feel that I would love him, or should I say her, exactly the same as I love the Trowa that I have as a male now. The only difference in that would be that I would be a heterosexual and I wouldn't be talking to you right now about this."

"The point is that humans, or humans that actually think with something other than their sexual organs, are attracted to people by who they are, what they're like. Screw whether it's a boy or a girl, it just matters how they make you feel and what they do to you. I've had heterosexual relationships and none of them have made me feel so fulfilled as I do with Trowa. So, screw all of those bastards out there who can't understand that and insist on beating homosexuals."

"And no, I'm not a gay pride representative, I'd like to say I'm a human rights activist, because these are my human rights. I have the right as a human being the live happily with the one I love, whether it be male or female."

--

((IMPORTANT author's notes at the bottom after my random stupidity))

Tori: ::stabs herself in the head for turning it into a speaking out piece::

Duo: Hey! Heero's pretty cool in that story. Yeah! Go, Hee-chan, go, Hee-chan, go, go, go, Hee-chan. ::does ridiculous little cheer-like dance that only Duo could pull off::

Heero: ::sweatdrops::

Trowa: You're all talk, Yuy ::out of character grin::

Heero: In the story I'm not.

Zechs: ::hands Tori aspirin::

Tori: ::pop aspirin:: Yup! You see, if I was more of a hentai person ::snickers:: correction, if I could write hentai, then you'd have a full blown sex scene in the next part of the story!

Heero: ::blush::

Trowa: ::blush::

Duo: O_O;

Tori: ::still has knife sticking out of her head:: Yes, so here's my author's notes:

Personally I was not going to continue the story after the whole fight thing, but after all that fan mail ((going along the line of "I shall kill you if you do not continue!!!" thank you, Suzy)) I decided that I'd give it a shot. The whole gay pride segment, or as I made it, a human right segment, was all thanks to my mom, and her telling me about an actual true story.

Yes, this is partially based on a true story! ::gasps from the peanut gallery:: ::grabs one of the peanuts and eats it::

Peanut: No!!! NooooooOO!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

Tori: ::chews:: ::swallows:: Anyway...

So my mom told me of one of her students at the high school that she works at over dinner one night. The same thing happened to him that happened to Heero. He was beaten on school grounds and then had to go through recovering himself. The speech is not his, and he did not give a speech like that, that was my own little brain working!

The sad part is that yes, his father did beat him, and the more upsetting thing was that after the boy's school beating, his father did falsely stick up for him and pretend to be his strongest buddy. That was completely untrue and as far as I know, his father still beats him. The saddest part of all was that the boy who was victimized simply because he was gay received a longer suspension for the fight than the boys who beat him.

So there's a moral to this story ((yes, I said a moral. Who knew I could actually teach things with the stuff I wrote...)). The main point is it's okay to be homosexual and that you people out there have to start understanding. It's hard enough to live a different lifestyle than the norm, please don't make it any harder by persecuting them.

And in closing, if you want me to write more, tell me, and maybe I will, but for goodness sakes I have other stories!!! And please read those other stories too ^_^ hehehe


	8. A Continuation for all those fans out th...

--

"Hey," Trowa said softly, walking into the living room.

"Hi." Heero pushed himself to a standing position from the window seat where he had been sitting. He pushing himself into Trowa's chest, snaking his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"What's wrong?" Trowa pulled back slightly, slipping a hand under Heero's chin. He moved his eyes to gaze at him and frowned. "You've been-"

"No, I'm just tired."

"This isn't tired, Heero. Your cheeks are flushed." Trowa pulled the hand from under Heero chin and ran it gently along Heero's cheek.

"I'm just upset again. I'll be fine." Heero slowly put his head on Trowa's chest, taking in a deep breath of Trowa's scent.

"Heero, if something really were the matter, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course."

--

It'd been a couple weeks past the trial, and after the many appeals to keep whatever money was given from Heero's parents. Trowa had noticed a... discontent of sorts in Heero's attitude now. He had certainly changed since the beating, but Heero would not admit to a thing.

Trowa listened to Heero's feet pad down the stairs, but still didn't turn from his position at the counter, too busy readying things for a dinner for them.

"Trowa?"

"Mm hm?" He still didn't turn, paying attention to the cutting of a few vegetables.

"Can... we talk about something?"

"Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?" Trowa asked coolly, finally turning his head to find a surprised look on Heero face.

Heero quickly recovered, looking at the floor. "N-no..." His eyes traced the room, but got no where near Trowa.

"Then, what?" Something gripped Trowa by the throat, tightening it internally.

"I- I don't know... I wanted to..." Heero sighed, grasping a handful of his messy, uncut hair. "I don't want to..." He growled out of internally frustration.

"Heero, what is this about?" Trowa realized that there was a snap to his voice and looked away, not wanting to see if there was any affect to Heero.

"There's something wrong with me."

"I've realized that," Trowa replied softly.

"I can't be with you anymore."

Trowa froze completely, physically and mentally, everything he had singling in on that one sentence that Heero had uttered.

"I guess... I guess I should just leave and go home or something... I know you won't want me staying here and... yeah..." Heero's voice was completely dry of emotion, yet lacking any real structure behind the tone or words.

Trowa finally snapped out of it, taking a deep breath. "No... I know you have no where else to stay. You can stay, Heero. I'd rather have you safe." Trowa turned back around, directing himself back to the counter, giving in without a fight.

Heero stood there for a while longer, but then turned, ascending the stairs.

--

Duo had finally reached the window, realizing that his lack of exercise was really catching up with him. It had seemed fun the first time, he thought, climbing through the window. After the first year of doing it though, it got old, except he refused to give it up. As he reached the open entrance, he could see Heero lying on the bed, facing away from him. He stopped for a moment, slightly annoyed when he finally realized the person he had come to see was asleep. All that work for nothing.

Suddenly, there was a sniffle, a slight cough. Duo froze. Heero was crying? What's going on here? Duo wanted to say something, but something inside stopped him.

"God damnit..." He could hear Heero muttering to himself. "I should have just left anyway... why did I do it? What's wrong with me?"

Whoa... too weird... Duo dropped from the window slowly, but hardly gracefully. He walked to the back door, seeing the light, and knocked.

"It's open."

Duo walked in, seeing Trowa sitting at the table, staring at the table cloth.

"Hey, Tro," he said softly, already feeling the uncomfortable aura of the room.

"Hi, Duo." Trowa looked up for a moment. "There's food on the counter if you want some. I'm not hungry, really."

"No, thanks, that's okay. Not like I don't love your cooking, just not hungry, really... So what's up?" Duo took a seat next to him, watching as Trowa proceeded to look back at the table cloth.

"Not much," Trowa answered, trying to close off all conversation.

"Why isn't Heero eating?" Duo had been afraid to ask something along those lines.

"I don't know," Trowa voice had practically become inaudible.

"Where is he?"

"In his room, I guess."

"Tro, what's going on?"

"I said nothing, Duo." Trowa looked up at him.

Duo stared at him for a moment, silent, regaining his thoughts. "Heero's up in his room crying, Tro, that's not normal. Did you do something?"

"I must have." Trowa stood up and walked over to the counter, starting to put away the unused dishes that were there.

"What do you mean?"

"Duo, remember the last fight Heero and I had?"

"Yeah, of course, it was my social event of the year," Duo answered sarcastically.

"At least... at least then I knew what was wrong, what the two of us had done. This time around I have no idea what's deteriorated. This won't be fixed with a note, or a rescue... I don't know if he'll ever be fixed at all..."

--

Heero could hear some one moving around the house. It was midday, during school, so he had crossed out the person as being Trowa. Had Quatre finally decided to drop by? Or maybe it was some stranger, maybe a new love interest for Trowa? Heero groaned, trying to avoid that thought.

"Heero?"

Heero didn't move, but recognized the voice. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing still in bed? It's fucking noon." Duo sat down on the bed, pushing himself over Heero's legs so he could get a look at his face.

"I'm very fucking happy here, thank you," Heero tried to turn over, but Duo trapped his legs.

"Look, you're going to rot in this damn bed."

"Good."

Duo sighed and lowered his voice. "You haven't made practice in weeks."

"I don't want to play anymore."

"That's so much bullshit. Your band is your life, or was, until Trowa came along, and then I thought that was one hell of a toss up but-"

"Duo, shut up about Trowa, will you? And the band for that matter."

"Well, you know what, Yuy? We might as well just kick you out and I'll start singing."

"Fine, I'm out," Heero turned his face into the pillow. "But you really suck at singing."

"You know, you're one fucking ray of sunshine."

"Yeah..."

"Heero, really... we need to talk, you know?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"I realize that, in your head, there's not, but I'm kind of having a problem with that idea."

"You want to talk about Trowa."

"Well, yeah, he was pretty bummed last night."

"That's not a surprise."

"And you were crying last night."

"I don't cry," Heero growled, looking up from the pillow. "And who gave you the damn right to spy on me, huh? You fucking stay out of my business."

Duo scrunched back slightly, surprised. "Look, I didn't mean to 'spy' Heero, but this is bullshit, you hear me? You're being a baby."

"I'm hurt. Duo, I'm fucking destroyed inside. I can't..."

"Yeah, and dumping Trowa was so non-detrimental."

"Shut the fuck-"

"No, because you know I'm right. You just want to keep screwing yourself over so you don't have to work to get better. You want things to manifest themselves on their own. Well, buddy, sorry to burst your bubble, but he's not going to come up here and cuddle you and say it'll be okay."

Heero was quiet for a while, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "Duo, why didn't he fight back... when I said it?"

" 'Cause, he didn't want to make it messy. Plus, it was all so surreal, he didn't want to actually believe it, or make it worse in his mind."

"I have to fix this... fix me..."

--

Trowa sat in his room, laying on his bed, trying to focus on the music playing. It was too hard with all the memories echoing in his head, mainly the two polar opposites of Heero saying he loved Trowa that night... and then the thought that he couldn't be with him anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening as a song finally came to an end. It had come to the vacant space between the last song and the hidden track on Black Sails In The Sunset, a CD that was constantly in Trowa's player now.

But the normal hiatus was filled with the sound of an acoustic guitar. Trowa shot up, flipping off the cd player as he got up from his bed. He walked into the hallway, hearing the messy attempt at playing something. "Damnit," he heard from within Heero's room.

Trowa stood outside, not saying a word, leaning against the door that was separating him from Heero. The guitar? he thought. Heero hadn't picked it up in months, the last time he checked.

"In all honesty, I don't know what I'm doing..." Heero sang a line and stopped. "Damnit, this doesn't sound right." The music stopped, and Trowa could hear the thump of the guitar being put on the ground. Suddenly the door knob moved, causing Trowa to move quickly from his spot. Heero opened the door to come face to face with him instead.

"Oh... um..." Trowa stood there, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Heero looked at him for a little, then diverted his eyes to the rest of the hallway. "Did you need me for something, Trowa?" he asked softly.

"No... not really, I just heard the guitar and was wondering..."

"Duo asked me to start practicing again for the band."

"That's nice," Trowa backed up, as if he could not turn away from him without getting far enough away, and then turned down the hallway, walking back for his room.


End file.
